UtaPri: Heat-Haze Days
by Achira1412
Summary: Ini adalah musim panas yang terus berputar-putar tanpa henti dan akan terulang lagi di waktu yang sama, akankah aku keluar dari labirin waktu ini? / Story inspired from Kagerou Project (Kagerou Days a.k.a Heat-Haze Days) / Warning: AU-ish, maybe OOC, Typo(s) , DEATH-Chara maybe, cerita yang rumit, ada Gore sekilas / 1st UtaPri Fanfic and None Humor Fanfic, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**UtaPri: Heat-Haze Days**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Friendship & Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: Characters: Uta no Prince-sama by ****Broccoli**

** Story: Heat-Haze Days (Kagerou Days) ****© Jin**

**Characters: Kurusu Syo as Amamiya Hibiya**

** Haruka Nanami as Asahina Hiyori**

** Ajima Cecil (Cat. Ver) as Azami (Cat ver.) [Lewat sekilas dan ga disebutin namanya :v]**

** Kurusu Kaoru as Kagerou [Juga lewat sekilas :v]**

**Warning: AU-ish, maybe OOC, Typo(s) , DEATH-Chara maybe dan mungkin agak sedikit membingungkan, terlalu singkat BV**

**Semua adegan dalam cerita (kecuali yang adegan terakhir) adalah dalam bentuk Syo's P.O.V**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Ini terjadi sekitar pukul 12.30 siang di tanggal 15 Agustus. Cuacanya sangat bagus pada waktu itu. Matahari bersinar terang sampai-sampai membuatku merasa sakit karena terlalu panas. Saat itu aku hanya sedang mengobrol dengan temanku Nanami di sebuah taman.

"Sepertinya aku tidak terlalu suka musim panas." Begitu katanya sambil mengelus kucing hitamnya. Kurasa dia tidak terlalu suka karena musim panas tahun ini memang benar-benar panas. Tak terasa kucing hitam yang sembari tadi dielusnya melompat dari pangkuan Nanami, dan kemudian berlari ke arah jalan raya. Nanami segera mengejarnya, tetapi tak diduga lampu jalanan yang tadi berwarna merah tiba-tiba menjadi hijau, dan sebuah truk melintas. Aku berteriak.

"NANAMI AWAS-" tapi terlambat. Sekarang Nanami sudah tertabrak truk, aku menjerit keras. Darah Nanami akibat tabrakan keras truk itu sampai menciprati wajahku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di seberang sana, kulihat sesosok orang berbaju merah. Dia mirip denganku. Dia tersenyum sinis padaku. Dari tatapan wajahnya dia seperti berkata 'Ini bukan lelucon'. Kemudian pandanganku mulai buram dan akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya. Suara berisik jangkrik musim panas adalah suara yang terakhir kali kudengar sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Xx Syo Hibiya xX

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kulihat lingkungan sekitar, ini... kamarku? Dan aku sekarang ada di.. kasurku? Detikan jam mengingatkanku jam berapa sekarang. Ku lihat _handphone_ku, ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan masih tanggal 15 Agustus. Aku mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, kucing berlari, Nanami mengejarnya dan ia tertabrak truk, kemudian sesosok orang misterius ada di seberang menatapku, dan suara berisik jangkrik sebelum akhirnya aku pingsan. Tapi, semua itu masih misteri. Jika pun mimpi, itu tak terasa seperti mimpi, itu sangat nyata.

Sekarang aku ada di taman bersama Nanami. Di taman yang sama, jam yang sama dan tanggal yang sama seperti di mimpiku semalam. Aku hanya melihatnya yang sedang mengelus kucing hitam kesayangannya. Tak mau hal yang aku mimpikan terjadi, aku segera berkata.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang." Kataku ringkas sambil menarik tangan Nanami. Aku segera pergi dengan Nanami menjauh dari taman itu. Tak jauh dari situ, aku melewati tumpukan besi. Tiba-tiba suara bising besi terdengar di telingaku. Itu suara besi jatuh. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Sebuah besi jatuh menembus Nanami. Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Suara teriakan orang-orang di sekitarku yang melihat kejadian tersebut mengaung di telingaku. Di seberang sana, lagi-lagi kulihat sesosok laki-laki berbaju merah seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku, tersenyum sinis. Dari wajahnya, dia seperti berkata 'Ini bukan lelucon'. Dari mataku yang mulai buram, kulihat wajah Nanami yang tersenyum. Tapi- Kenapa?

Xx Kaoru Kagerou xX

Aku renungi lagi. Aku pikir sudah berapa bulan- tidak, berapa tahun ini terjadi. Setiap aku keluar bersama Nanami, dan itupun selalu tetap pada tanggal 15 Agustus pada jam yang sama, dia selalu terkena insiden yang dapat menghilangkan nyawanya. Dan laki-laki berbaju merah yang telah kuketahui setelah berbagai kejadian ini bernama Kagerou, selalu ada di sana. Dia selalu tersenyum sinis padaku. Aku berpikir, berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari teka-teki waktu ini. Aku mulai depresi. Aku tidak ingin Nanami mati dan ingin segera keluar dari labirin yang tak ada ujungnya ini. Akhirnya kuputuskan-

Di taman ini, pada tanggal dan jam ini, aku bersama Nanami mengobrol lagi. Dia masih sambil mengelus kucingnya. Tiba-tiba kucingnya melompat dari pangkuannya, Nanami mengejarnya tapi aku tahan dia, ku dorong dia ke belakang dan aku berlari ke jalan raya. Truk melintas dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi dan menabrakku dengan keras. Darahku akibat tabrakan tadi mengenai wajah dan tubuh Nanami. Kagerou di seberang sana terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, dia sudah tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari mengatakan 'Rasakan itu!' padanya. Aku melihat Nanami, tampak sesosok biru yang ada di sampingnya. Aku terkejut dan ternyata.. aku gagal.

Xx Nanami Hiyori xX

(Normal P.O.V)

Seorang gadis terbangun di kasurnya pada tanggal 14 Agustus sambil memeluk kucingnya sendirian. Sambil menangis sambil mengatakan, "Ini tidak bekerja lagi."

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yosh! Fanfic Achira pertama di fandom UtaPri dan fanfic PERTAMA yang bukan genre humor 8D Achira ga nyangka ficnya bakal jadi sesingkat dan serumit ini ;3; Ada beberapa hal yang Achira susah diskripsiin dan mungkin ga sesuai cerita aslinya ;3; Tapi ya gimana deh, Achira emang ga pinter buat fic selain genre humor /padahalgenrehumorjugaacakacakan/. Maaf klo banyak kesalahan dan banyak yang bikin bingung, makasih juga yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini, mohon bantuan Review+Kritik Sarannya ya *bows***


End file.
